The Logia Brothers
by Kairomaru
Summary: When a single action takes Luffy into Dadan's care a year early. Vice-Admiral Garp could never have imagined what trying to keep Luffy from meeting any pirates could cause. Now Luffy, Ace, and Sabo have their own powers to make each of their individual dreams come true. What will happen to the world when the three brothers each take to the sea to fulfill their destinies? No Yaoi.


**Hello one and all, Kairomaru here with a brand new story. I know I haven't updated in quite some time but life has not given me much time to do so. I apologize and promise that I am trying to get new chapters out for my three Naruto stories. In the mean time I have had a constant idea for a One Piece story that hasn't left me alone in a while so I decided to at least get a first chapter for it out. This story will be a bit AU with some OOC characters but it is necessary for the story to exist in the form and direction that I want to take it in. **

**Regarding the pairing, if I decide to have serious relationships, I'm currently undecided if this will be a harem story or not. I can see Luffy with various women of the One Piece world and don't have a particularly favorite pairing. Not to mention that he and the other Straw hats are pirates, meaning one night stands at various islands throughout their journey would pretty much be a given in a realistically written story.**

**So without further ado, I present my first One Piece fanfiction, The Logia Brothers!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the Devil, The Logia Brothers Are Formed**

Our story begins on Dawn Island in the East Blue, the weakest and most peaceful of the four Blues. On this island we find Vice-Admiral, "The Hero", Monkey D. Garp leading his six year old grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, to the home of Curly Dadan a mountain bandit that Garp has known for years. Garp is entrusting her to raise Luffy whenever Garp himself isn't training his grandson to be a marine.

"Why do I have to go to this weird person's house, grampa?" Luffy asks with a pout as he follows Garp through the forest outside of Fuusha village.

"I've told you already, you brat, there have been reports of a famous pirate crew spotted in the East Blue in the last few months and I don't want you getting any ideas of meeting them. You're going to be a marine just like me." Garp said with a grimace as he bit into a rice cracker.

"But I don't want to be a marine! I wanna be a pirate, grampa!" Luffy loudly proclaimed with a grin. Garp quickly brought his fist down on Luffy's head sending the six year old into the forest floor face first.

"There is no way any grandson of mine is going to become a pirate." Garp argued as Luffy picked himself up off the forest floor. Luffy responded by sticking his tongue out at his grandpa as they continued on towards their destination. A while later Luffy and Garp arrived at the home of Curly Dadan and her group of bandits. They were greeted by one of Dadan's subordinates and brought in to meet with Dadan.

"So this is your brat, Garp?" Dadan asked as she looked over the small child sitting next to Garp happily stuffing his face with a large piece of meat.

"This is my grandson, Luffy, Dadan I need you to look after him for a bit. I'm sure he and Ace will get along quickly." Garp said with a grin.

"Give me a break!" Dadan shouted before sighing. "We can barely keep Ace under control and now you want us to raise your grandson too. I bet he's another monster." The bandit leader sighed with a frown.

"Well, here are your options, you can raise him or spend the rest of your lives in jail." Garp replied with a serious expression. "I've overlooked a lot of the illegal things you've done."

"Fine we'll take him." Dadan said with a defeated expression.

"Great!" Garp exclaimed with a grin. "Luffy, you'll be staying here for a while. There is another boy here that's three years older than you, I'm sure you two can make friends with each other."

"Ok, gramps." Luffy said without a care as he tossed the bone, picked clean of meat, he'd been eating from away and looked around before looking straight at Dadan. "Is there anymore meat?" he asked with a large grin.

"What!" Dadan shouted as she face faulted into the floor.

"Boss!" the many bandits that worked under Dadan called out as they tried to get their boss to respond to them.

The next day Luffy met Ace, their first meeting being less than friendly with Ace spitting on the younger boy. Luffy undeterred by Ace's unwillingness to make friends followed Ace around for three months before finally meeting Ace's friend Sabo at the place known as Grey Terminal. The two older boys eventually came to be friends with Luffy and the three could most often be seen running through the forest or Grey Terminal together. It wasn't until almost eight months later that something unexpected happened.

"So, Luffy, your seven now. What should we do to celebrate?" Sabo asked as he looked over at his two 'brothers' as the three sat on a small secluded beach hidden by the forest.

"I wanna eat some meat!" Luffy replied with a grin as both Ace and Sabo laughed at him.

"You already do that, Luffy, all the time actually." Ace responded with a grin. "When you're celebrating you're supposed to do something special."

"Special? The only that's going to happen differently is that gramps is gonna visit today." Luffy replied with his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yeah, but hopefully he won't find us for a while if we stay here." Sabo replied as he stood up from the sand and started brushing his clothes off.

"I'm hungry though." Luffy said as he stood up as well.

"Yeah, I am too. I guess we could leave for just a little while to get some meat and stuff." Ace stated as his stomach growled.

"Yay! Meat!" Luffy shouted with a grin as the three brothers began to walk towards the forest.

"Hungry are you?" came a voice from behind the three boys. All three boys quickly turned around with Ace and Sabo grabbing their trusty metal pipes and holding them defensively in front of themselves while Luffy took a basic fighting stance Garp had taught him during one of his visits over the last year. The three boys looked towards the sea and saw an average looking man wearing long blue shorts and a dark blue shirt with a silver pattern that looked like waves on it. The man had brown hair and sea blue eyes and was holding a small burlap bag in his left hand. He was also standing just out of the sea as water from the tide gently soaked his bare feet.

"Who are you, bastard?" Ace questioned as he held his pipe threateningly towards the newcomer. Sabo and Luffy nodded at Ace's question while not taking their eyes off the man that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Now, now, I'm just a passerby that happened to hear that three people were hungry." The man replied as he took a step forward. "As for my name, I'm called Umino Akuma. Might I ask your names?" the man replied with a calm grin.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy responded instantly causing both of his brothers to sigh at his simple mindedness.

"I'm Sabo." Sabo responded with mistrust in his eyes.

"I'm Ace." Ace replied with a glare. "Now what do you want?"

"As I said, I just happened to be passing by and heard you three say you were hungry. As an adult I can't just let children go hungry now can I?" the man called Akuma said with a grin as he sat down on the beach sand. "I can't say much for this place, but in most places in the world adults that have food share it with hungry children if they meet." Akuma continued as he lifted the burlap bag he was carrying and placed it in front of himself.

"So you're going to give us the food in that bag!" Luffy yelled with a grin as he dropped his fighting stance and was barely restrained by Sabo from running straight towards the bag.

"That's right." Akuma replied with a grin as he opened the bag.

"What's in it for you, huh?" Ace asked while keeping his pipe trained on Akuma while Sabo continued to restrain Luffy.

"Knowing I prevented three boys from going hungry is all I need." Akuma responded as he reached into the burlap bag. "I can't say much for how these things might taste though." He said as he pulled an odd fruit from the bag and held it up for the three boys to see. All three took notice of the odd fruit in Akuma's hands it was shaped like a papaya but was a light grey color with black swirl markings all over the fruit.

"So that's it? You don't want money or anything?" Sabo questioned as Luffy finally stopped trying to run towards the bag of food. "Those fruits aren't rotten are they? Cause that one looks weird."

"I promise they're not rotten, but like I said I can't say much for how they'll taste." Akuma replied as he set the strange papaya-like fruit on the sand and reached into the bag for another one. The next fruit he pulled out was orange and red and somewhat resembled a dragon fruit. This fruit also had markings in the shape of swirls on each of the leaf-like parts of the fruit. Akuma set the second fruit down on the sand next to the first before pulling the last one out of the bag. This fruit looked like a small pineapple but was blue in color with yellow swirls covering the fruit.

"So, can I eat one of those?" Luffy asked Sabo and Ace as he stared at the three fruits with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"I'll eat one first, just to make sure they're not poisoned or something." Ace stated as he slowly walked towards Akuma and the fruits sitting in the sand. Both Sabo and Luffy looked on with worry as Ace picked up the strange looking dragon fruit.

"Enjoy, you get to eat a very rare fruit today." Akuma said with a grin as Ace took a small bite of the fruit.

"Ugh, this thing does taste bad. But it's not as bad as those durian fruit we ate that one time." Ace said as he continued to eat the dragon fruit look-a-like.

"So are they ok?" Sabo asked as he and Luffy each walked over a picked up a fruit. Sabo picked up the grey papaya and Luffy took the blue pineapple.

"Yeah, they're safe I think. Just aren't really tasty." Ace replied as he tossed the small fragment of fruit he had left into the sand. With a nod both Luffy and Sabo bit into their respective fruits.

"Yuck, I bet these fruits are rare because no one wants to grow them for food." Sabo said as he wolfed down the strange papaya before tossing the small remaining portion he had left into the sand as well.

"Not good, but it is food." Luffy said as he ate the last bit of pineapple off the core of the fruit and tossed it and the leaves on top into the sand like his brothers.

"I hope you feel better now that you've eaten." Akuma spoke as he stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts.

"Ace! Luffy! There you are! Thought you could hide from me did you!" Garp yelled as he came charging out of the forest and onto the beach. Though the instant he laid eyes on the man that was with the three brats he had come to find Garp's face lost all playfulness and grew stone serious instantly. "Boys, head back to Dadan's place. We're going to have a party to celebrate Luffy's seventh birthday there." Garp said in a no nonsense tone. All three boys were quick to dash back into the forest in the direction of Dadan's place while Garp continued to stare down Akuma. Only once Garp was sure the boys were gone did he speak again. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Wasn't it a little much to use Haki to enforce that command on the boys?" Akuma asked with a grin as he stared back at the Vice-Admiral.

"If it gets them away from you of all things, then yes." Garp replied as he took a few steps towards Akuma. "Now what are you doing here? What did you tell those boys?" Garp asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, that's not nice, I'm a thing now?" Akuma replied with a chuckle as Garp frowned at the man.

"You and I both know you aren't human, no matter how much you try and look like one. Now answer my question." Garp responded with a growl.

"Your answer is right by your feet." Akuma said with a dark grin as he looked down at the sand near Garp's feet. Garp looked down and spotted the remains of the three fruits the boys had eaten only a few minutes before. He instantly recognized the marking on the remains of the fruits and looked up at Akuma again.

"What did you give to them?!" Garp all buy roared as he took another few step towards Akuma.

"Logia." Akuma replied simply as if discussing a trivial matter, though the demented grin on his face ruined the nonchalant delivery of the statement.

"Why!" Garp demanded as he was only a few feet from Akuma now and glaring harshly.

"Why? That's obvious isn't it?" Akuma asked with the same demented grin as his eyes suddenly turned from sea blue with white sclera to a demonic yellow with black sclera and his teeth changed to resemble fangs. "One reason and one reason only, entertainment! I do things like this for the entertainment! I like chaos and disorder! I want to see things blowing up and bodies flying around! I'm not interested in simple day to day life, I don't care what new taxes the World Government puts in place, I don't want to know what country the fucking Tenryuubito are visiting! But you show me a large building that's on fire and people start jumping off the roof and I'm a happy guy! I'm amused as hell! I want to see a munitions base explode! I want to see an armada sink! I want to see a Tenryuubito die on his birthday! I want to see some guy running through a marine base with a high caliber gun firing at Marines! I want to see thousands of people in the streets killing each other! I want to hear about a country collapsing! I want to know about the World Government going bankrupt! I want to see people going crazy! Smoke and fire! Explosions and fighting! Exciting shit! That's what I call entertainment! It's just the kind of guy I am! Just the kind of guy I am! Hahahahaha!" Akuma ranted while laughing psychotically as his hands developed claws and the wind started picking up speed.

"Damn you devil!" Garp roared out as his right arm turned black with Haki and he punched Akuma in the face. Only for Akuma's body to break apart into sea water on impact and fly back towards the sea.

"I'm looking forward to the next few years, Mr. Marine." Akuma's voice said before the wind died down and all was calm on the beach again. Garp stood there enraged before calming down and pulling the small book of known Devil Fruits from the inside of his jacket pocket to try and identify the fruits the boys had eaten.

"I'm gonna have to call in that favor Kuzan owes me." Garp mumbled to himself as he flipped through the small Logia section of the book that Dr. Vegapunk had published for the Marines. "I wonder if Sengoku will let Aokiji of all people have a few months off to train the boys if I tell him how they came by their powers?" Garp thought out loud as he finally came to a Logia fruit that had similar form, coloration, and markings as the red fruit. "Mera Mera no Mi? Shit, that bastard really gave them Logia of all things." Garp grumbled as he flipped a few more pages before finding a match for the mostly eaten pineapple. "Goro Goro no Mi! Damn, this just keeps getting worse." Garp sighed as he flipped through several more pages before finding the last match. "Hai Hai no Mi? Never seen or heard of this one before. But if it's a Logia it's probably destructive in some way." Garp thought before standing up and kicking the remains of the three fruits into the ocean. With his inspection of the fruits done Garp headed back to Dadan's place to question the boys and celebrate Luffy's birthday. There was no reason to worry the boys with the identity of the man they had met but he had to know if anything else was said to the three boys.

Later that night, after celebrating Luffy's birthday, Garp told the three boys what the fruits they had eaten were. The boys were all shocked and asked what power they had gotten. After finding out which boy ate which fruit it was discovered that Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi and was now a Fire Human. Luffy had eaten the Goro Goro no Mi and become a Lightning Human. While Sabo had consumed the Hai Hai no Mi and had now turned into an Ash Human. Garp promised the boys that he would have someone able to teach them how to control their new powers come to the island in a few weeks, hopefully before they ended up destroying something. After walking back to his Marine Ship Garp ordered his subordinates not to disturb him as he made a call to Fleet Admiral Sengoku. After a few rings Fleet Admiral Sengoku picked up and spoke.

"What is it Garp? Even when you take a vacation you find some way to cause me trouble." Sengoku said to the Vice-Admiral.

"We've got a problem, Sengoku. **He** showed up here in the East Blue." Garp stated seriously followed shortly by a thump from the other end of the line. A few seconds later the sounds of movement could be heard and Sengoku started speaking again.

"Akuma showed himself in the East Blue of all places. Report now, Vice-Admiral!" Sengoku ordered. Garp related all the details he'd been told by the boys all the way through the conversation he'd had with Akuma. "This is worrisome, Garp. But if all he did was give three boys the power of a Devil Fruit; even if they are Logia fruits, then we got off light. At least an island wasn't almost completely destroyed by a tsunami this time." Sengoku commented with a sigh already knowing that he was going to have to inform Commander In Chief Kong and the Gorosei of this latest appearance by Umino Akuma.

"One other thing I'd like to ask of you Sengoku." Garp said into the Den Den Mushi.

"What do you want, Garp?" Sengoku asked from the other side of the line.

"I'd like Kuzan to come to Dawn Island and teach the boys how to control their powers before this whole island is damaged or destroyed by accident." Garp requested as he lifted a glass of alcohol to his lips and took a sip.

"You want me to approve of a Marine Admiral taking time off to go and train three boys to control their Devil Fruit powers?" Sengoku asked rhetorically.

"Yes, sir." Garp replied formally.

"Fine, but you owe me later Garp, be glad it's been relatively calm recently so I have no need for all three Admirals to be on assignment already." Sengoku responded with a sigh. Garp clearly heard Sengoku start writing something over the Den Den Mushi.

"Tell Kuzan that this will clear up that favor he owes me too, would you Sengoku?" Garp asks as he pours himself another glass of rum.

"Fine, I'll tell him Garp. Sengoku, over and out." Sengoku said before hanging up the Den Den Mushi.

While waiting for Admiral Aokiji also known as Kuzan to arrive Garp started instructing the boys on how to control their Devil Fruit powers as best as he could. Not having any powers himself but working with dozens of fruit users over the years Garp did a fairly good job. By the end of two weeks all three boys could keep themselves in normal human state and had the basic ability to produce small amounts of their respective elements. At the beginning of the third week Garp took all three boys down to the docks of Fuusha village to greet their Devil Fruit teacher.

"When is he gonna get here gramps?" Luffy asked bored as he kept looking out at the ocean.

"He'll be here soon enough Luffy, be patient." Garp responded for the third time with a sigh.

"What's that on the ocean?" Sabo questioned as all four people turned to look at where he was pointing. Heading towards them was what appeared to be a man on a bicycle. The man was very tall and was wearing a white vest over a purple shirt and white pants. He had black hair and was literally riding a bike on the ocean.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted as sparkles filled his eyes while the man got closer and closer to the docks.

"It's kinda weird too." Ace said while watching the tall man get closer. The man quickly rode his bike onto the island shore and got off before propping the bike up against the nearest building.

"Boys, allow me to introduce you to your new sensei for a while. This is Admiral Aokiji, one of the strongest men the Marines have to offer." Garp announced when Aokiji stood in front of the four of them.

"Nice to see you again, Garp." Kuzan greeted before looking over the three boys he would be training until they could properly control their new powers.

"You're really tall!" Luffy yelled while staring up at Kuzan.

"Super tall." Sabo commented as he also looked up at the Admiral.

"Freakishly tall." Ace said with a frown as he looked at their new teacher.

"Hey, hey now. If you call me freakish none of the beautiful women on this island will hang out with me." Kuzan said while Garp just sighed at the lazy Admiral.

"You're not here to date the local women, Kuzan." Garp reminded with a sigh. "You're here to train these three to control their powers."

"Alright, alright no need to get excited." Kuzan replied as he took another look at his three new 'students'. "But, let's start tomorrow. For now I think I'll get a room at the local inn. Then I'll visit the local pub and see if I can't find a nice lady to talk to." the lazy marine finished as he walked his bike into town.

"He's kinda weird." Luffy, Sabo, and Ace said in unison while looking at Garp.

"This is gonna take a while." Garp said to himself as he had Ace, Sabo and Luffy follow him to Makino's pub for some dinner.

-x-x-x-x-**End Chapter**-x-x-x-x-

**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review. I'll try and get some new chapters out for my Naruto stories when I can, just remember for me life comes first.**

**Since some of you have probably figured it out I'll just go ahead and confirm.**

**Umino Akuma = Umi no Akuma which translates into Devil of the Sea. Akuma is in fact a physical manifestation of the Sea Devil that Devil Fruits are said to come from. The reason he seems somewhat nuts is because as a Devil he has no concern, sympathy, or consideration for human life. As he stated in this chapter all he cares about is being entertained. If he feels like he can get some enjoyment out of an action, like giving someone a powerful Devil Fruit, then he'll do it regardless if it puts the lives of others in danger.**

**Finally to stop all the people that I know are going to ask, Enel will still have a Devil Fruit. I'm just taking the concept of two different Logia having incredibly similar powers Hie Hie no Mi (Ice) and Yuki Yuki no Mi (Snow) and changing that slightly. Enel will still have electric powers but they'll be from a powerful Paramecia Fruit called the Hibana Hibana no Mi (Spark Spark Fruit).**

**Until next chapter, later.**


End file.
